


Perfection

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Eine Nacht verändert Steve Rogers Leben für immer. // Tripple-Drabbles





	1. I

Dies hier war nicht real.  
Ich schlang nicht meine Arme und Beine um den Liebling der Schule und erwiderte dessen Kuss wie ein Ertrinkender. Krallte meine Finger nicht in seine Schultern. Seufzte atemlos auf, als er sich von mir löste.   
»Bucky?«  
All die Jahre hatte er mich ignoriert. Keines Blickes gewürdigt, während meiner unentwegt auf ihm gerichtet war. Ich hatte im Kunstunterricht etliche Bilder von ihm gezeichnet. Schämte mich, dass ich mir seinen Körper in Sport einprägte. Wenn irgendwann herauskam, was ich getan hatte, war ich tot.  
Bucky lächelte mich träge an, ließ Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flattern. Seine Lippen bedeckten meine wieder, diesmal tastend. Tränen sammelten mich in meinen Augen, die er fort küsste, sobald er sie bemerkt hatte.   
»Halt mich auf, Stevielein, ehe ich etwas tue, wozu du nicht bereit bist.«  
Am liebsten würde ich ihm gestehen, dass ich seit dem ersten Tag an der Highschool auf diesen Moment wartete. Mir fehlten dafür nur die Worte und der Atem. Heraus kam lediglich ein Wimmern, was Bucky mir noch näher brachte. Seine Nase rieb er an meiner, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze.   
»Ich hoffe, du wirst es nicht bereuen.«   
Die Dornen der Rosen hinter an der Wand drückten sich in meine Haut. Ein nahezu perfekter Kontrast zu Buckys sanften Berührungen. Rote Rosenblätter bedeckten irgendwann meinen hochgeschobenen Pulli, aber es war mir egal. Selbst, wenn die Welt jetzt unterginge, war es mir gleich. In diesem Moment gehörte er mir ganz allein. All die Mädels konnten ihn wiederhaben, nachdem mein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung ging. Danach durfte er mich auch wieder ignorieren.   
»Dreh dich um.«  
Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich stelle die Frage, die mir sofort in den Sinn hätte kommen müssen.   
»Was ist mit Natasha?«   
Die beiden führten so was wie eine Beziehung.   
»Ist egal.«


	2. II

Ich wachte neben Bucky auf, in meinem Bett. Dies war mein Zimmer und er versteckte seinen Kopf gerade unter meinem Kopfkissen. Die Decke reichte ihm gerade einmal bis zum Bauchnabel, doch ich traute mich nicht, sie hochzuziehen. Wir waren beide komplett nackt.   
Sobald er aufwachte und wusste, wo er sich befand, rastete er sicher bei meinem Anblick aus. Mir wurde schlecht, krabbelte ans andere Bettende bis an die Wand. Meine Ma durfte ihn hier auf keinen Fall erwischen, wenn sie mich zum Frühstück holte.   
So nah wie in diesem Moment, abgesehen von gestern Nacht, war ich Bucky noch nie gewesen. Mir schwirrte der Kopf wieder, wenn ich an all die Dinge dachte, die er mit mir getan hatte. Die ich getan hatte und wollte ...  
Ich schlug stöhnend beide Hände vor mein Gesicht, was ihn dazu brachte, sich zu regen. Sein Stöhnen ertönte weitaus kratziger aus dessen Kehle, sicher wegen des Alkohols. Er tastete mit seiner Rechten über das Laken, während ich meinen Bauch einzog. Aufgrunzend hob er seinen Kopf und blinzelte mich an. Mein Herz blieb stehen, doch er holte weder mit der Faust aus noch wurde er laut. Er musterte mich lediglich von oben bis unten, soweit die Decke es zuließ, ehe er sich umdrehte und es sich bequem machte.   
»B-bucky?«  
»Stevie, tu mir einen Gefallen und weck mich erst in einer Stunde. Ich habe elende Kopfschmerzen.«  
»O-okay.« Ich krabbelte aus dem Bett und kleidete mich an. Sein Lächeln bildete ich mir währenddessen sicher nur ein. Bucky Barnes hatte mich die letzten Jahre nicht einmal so angesehen wie jetzt. Woher der Sinneswandel ...  
»Darf ich dich etwas fragen?«  
»Wenn es sein muss.«  
»W-warum ich?« Warum musste ich mich wieder in einen kleinen stotternden Jungen verwandeln? Bucky richtete sich zu meiner Überraschung im Bett auf.   
»Warum denn nicht?«


	3. III

Ich sagte lange nichts, sah stattdessen auf meine nackten Zehenspitzen. Vom Bett her hörte ich raschelnden Stoff und schließlich dumpfe Schritte auf dem Teppichboden, die vor mir stoppten. Er stand genau vor mir und ich konnte den Blick nicht heben. Seine Füße sahen neben meinen viel größer aus. Ich kam mir wieder winzig vor, wie immer, wenn ich mich mit anderen Jungen verglich, aber bei ihm ganz besonders.  
»Stevie, warum?« Sein Raunen ging mir durch Mark und Bein, dass ich leicht schwankte und mich Halt suchend am Türknauf festhielt.  
»I-ich ...« Er war mir viel zu nah, um klar denken zu können. Ich musste wahrscheinlich nur Natasha erwähnen, damit er von mir wich als hätte er sich an mir verbrannt. Ihr Name kam mir bloß nicht von den Lippen. Außerdem hob Bucky gerade mein Kinn an, um sie mit seinen zu bedecken. Es war der Himmel und die Hölle zugleich.  
»Steve! Frühstück!«  
Bucky schwankte, ebenso wie ich, als wir Mas Stimme hörten. Sie täte gut daran, unten zu bleiben. Ich hoffte, sie kam nicht gleich nach oben.  
»J-ja, ich komm sofort«, rief ich, nachdem ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer leicht öffnete und leise wieder schloss. Er musste auf der Stelle hier weg. Bucky unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch, sich anzuziehen. Er legte sich zurück ins Bett, während er sich grinsend über die Unterlippe leckte. Mein Herz drohte zu versagen.  
»B-bucky, du musst dich anziehen. Meine Ma darf dich nicht erwischen, sonst ...« Die ganze Vorstadt wüsste es. Meine Ma war ein Plappermaul, das sich sicher mit Buckys Eltern in Verbindung setzte, die wiederum mit Natashas Eltern und ... irgendwann kamen die Leute mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln auf das Haus zu.  
Das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er deckte sich zu, bevor er mich bat, ihm ein Wasser zu bringen.


	4. IV

Meine Ma faltete ein paar meiner Hemden zusammen, als ich den Mut zusammengenommen hatte und die Treppe hinunterkam. Ich blickte immer wieder über die Schulter zurück, betete, dass Bucky die Tür nicht öffnete. Ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass er ging. Feigling, der ich war, hatte ich nur Buckys unbedeckten Rücken betrachtet. Die Linie seines Rückgrats, die sich bis zu seinem Hintern erstreckte.   
Schluckend setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch und zwang mir die Rühreier samt Bacon hinunter, obwohl mir der Hunger grundlegend vergangen war.   
»Gut geschlafen, mein Schatz?« Sie stand in der Tür mit einem Korb voller Wäsche. Die Gabel hing halb vergessen aus meinem Mund, bis ich blinzelte. Meinen Blick auf das Essen gerichtet, nickte ich kurz. Sie bemerkte hoffentlich meinen hochroten Kopf nicht.  
»Wie war denn die Party? Du warst recht spät wieder da.«  
Ich hab mit dem - meinem - Schulschwarm geschlafen, der gerade oben seinen Rausch ausschläft. Dafür werde ich sicher verprügelt. »Sie war ganz okay.«  
Ihr mitfühlender Blick lag auf mir und ich könnte schwören, dass sie gerade herauszufinden versuchte, ob ich sie gerade anlog. Und wenn das der Fall war, wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen war. Ob sie mich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln sollte, das sich auf ihren Befehl hin auszog, damit sie mich untersuchen konnte. Als ich aufschaute, lächelte sie mich an und hob den Korb an.  
»Ich bring jetzt deine Sachen nach oben.«   
Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten. An Frühstücken war nicht mehr zu denken, wenn sie gleich Bucky entdeckte. Ich schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und stolperte auf sie zu.  
»Ma, das kann ich doch machen. Es ist schließlich mein Zeug.«  
»Du? Seit wann willst du dich darum kümmern?« Sie hob voller Neugierde die Augenbrauen, ehe sie die Treppe hinaufschaute, deren Weg ich zu versperren versuchte. »Steve, ist da jemand in deinem Zimmer?«


	5. V

»Ma, wie soll ich das gemacht haben? Sieh mich an.«  
Das hätte ich besser nicht gesagt, denn sie taxierte mich regelrecht mit ihrem Blick. Hoffentlich hatte Bucky keine Knutschflecke oder so was hinterlassen. Sie schaute wieder an mir vorbei die Treppe hoch und rang sichtlich mit sich. Wenn sie mir ins Gesicht sagte, dass ich nie jemanden auf einer Party abschleppte, gab sie die Wahrheit offen zu. Ihr Sohn bekam nie ein Mädchen ab. Davor fürchtete sie sich. Nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, drückte sie mir den Korb in die Hände und küsste mich auf die Stirn.   
»Du triffst noch die Richtige.«  
»Natürlich Ma«, sagte ich, wünschte mir wieder einmal, dass sie nicht nur Mädchen in Betracht zöge. Daran war wohl nicht zu rütteln.   
»Bist du fertig mit Essen, Schatz?«  
»Ja. Ich bring meine Sachen nach oben und räume sie ein.« Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass ich mich erst einmal in mein Zimmer zurückzog.   
»Natürlich. Wenn du wieder runterkommst, bring den Korb wieder mit.«  
»Mach ich.«

Bucky lag immer noch in meinem Bett. Er schlief tief und fest mit dem Gesicht in meinem Kissen vergraben. Das hätte ich mir nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an seine Bitte und schnappte mir das Wasserglas von meiner Kommode. Im Bad füllte ich es mit Wasser und stellte es wieder auf seinen Platz.   
Ich konnte unmöglich meine Sachen in den Schrank räumen, während er hinter mir seinen Rausch ausschlief. Er musste aufstehen. Seine Eltern sorgten sich sicher schon um ihn. Samstagmorgen, vielleicht versuchte auch Nat ihn zu erreichen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Bett, verdrängte Nat aus meinen Gedanken. Sie hatte hier keinen Platz.   
»Willst du den ganzen Tag hier verbringen, Bucky?«  
»Und wenn«, fragte er verschlafen, dass ich perplex dastand.   
Dann wusste ich nicht weiter.


	6. VI

Bucky rappelte sich irgendwann doch aus dem Bett auf. Pünktlich zum Mittagessen, wie der Duft nach Essen vom Flur aus mir sagte. Ich saß auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl, von dem ich ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und versteckte meinen Zeichenblock hinter meinem Rücken. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass er unfreiwillig für mich Model gestanden - eigentlich gelegen - hatte.   
Schluckend sah ich fasziniert dabei zu, wie sich Bucky im Sonnenlicht streckte. Das Schattenspiel auf seinen Muskeln wollte ich unbedingt einmal auf einem Bild festhalten. Ich wandte den Blick ab, als er sich bückte, um nach seiner Hose zu greifen. Die Kratzspuren auf der Haut hatte ich dort hinterlassen ... mir fehlte für eine Sekunde die Luft zum Atmen.   
»Kann ich das Klo benutzen?«  
»S-sicher, aber ich muss mit. Wegen meiner Ma.«  
»Wenn du drauf stehst, mir beim Pinkeln zuzusehen«, meinte Bucky nur ackselzuckend, grinste breit. »Darf ich auch Duschen?«  
Er in unserer Dusche? Nackt und nass - ich rang automatisch nach Luft, ehe ich nickte. Buckys Lachen ließ eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper wandern. Ich beeilte mich, den kurzen Flur entlang ins Bad zu schlüpfen und wich an die Wand zurück, als er mir nachkam. Für einen Moment fühlte ich seine warme Haut an meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich glaubte sogar, dass seine Lippen meine Stirn streiften, bildete mir das aber sicher nur ein. Ich drehte mich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, konnte ihn aber durch den Spiegel an der Wand sehen. Bucky betrachtete mich, bevor er sich dem Klo zuwandte.   
»Wenn ich dich jetzt fragen würde, ob du mit unter die Dusche kommst, würdest du dich weigern?«  
»I-ich ... wir sollten das nicht tun.«   
»Und wenn ich dich darum ganz lieb bitte«, fragte er leise an meinem Ohr, dass ich die Worte selbst über die Klospülung hinweg hörte. Ich gab jeden Widerstand augenblicklich auf.


	7. VII

Wimmernd biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und hielt mein Gesicht dem Duschstrahl entgegen. Es war zu viel, was Bucky da mit mir tat. Ich zitterte, besaß keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper, der sich ihm entgegenstreckte.  
 _Sei leise. Sei um Himmels Willen leise._ Ein Mantra, das sich unentwegt in meinem Kopf abspielte. Ich schrie erstickt an Buckys Schulter auf, als er sich erhob und an mich drängte. Meine Fingerspitzen rutschten an der nassen Haut seiner Schultern ab, bis Bucky sie einfing. Er hob sie an seine Lippen, küsste jeden Einzelnen meiner Fingerkuppen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Gut, aber doch so schräg, dass er mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln bedachte. »Alles okay?« Ich konnte nur nicken. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich liebe dich, lag mir auf der Zunge, aber, wenn ich ihm das jetzt in dieser Enge und vor allem nackt sagte, brach ich vermutlich in Tränen aus. Er sollte mich nicht für unmännlicher halten, als ich ohnehin schon war. »Hier.« Er reichte mir ein Handtuch, nachdem er das Wasser abgestellt hatte, das ich mit zittrigen Fingern an meinen Körper drückte. Jetzt bekam auch noch in vollem Ausmaß Buckys Rückansicht präsentiert. Verzweifelt rubbelte ich mir meine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken, um ihn nicht anzustarren. »Steve?«  
»Ja?« Hatte meine Ma gerufen? War sie auf dem Weg hierher? Bucky schlang sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und schaute mich über die Schulter hinweg an, schluckte selbst, bevor er den Blick abwandte. Das kannte ich von ihm gar nicht. Bucky Barnes war nie peinlich berührt oder so was in der Art. Er lachte jedem ins Gesicht, und war es, weil man ihn in der letzten Reihe fummelnd mit einem Mädchen erwischte. Was sie überaus beschämte.  
»Kann ich dich wiedersehen? Morgen oder Montag nach der Schule?«  
»Ich ...« _Sag nein._ »Denke schon.«


	8. VIII

Meine Ma sah mir nicht an, dass ich mich auf zittrigen Knien durchs Haus bewegte. Sie fragte mich nicht, warum ich noch duschen war oder warum ich mich so lange im Bad aufgehalten hatte. Ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie manchmal die wichtigsten Dinge nicht bemerkte.   
Bucky war durch mein Fenster abgehauen, das sich glücklicherweise nicht auf der Straßenseite befand. Wenn jemand ihn gesehen hätte, wäre die Hölle los. Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach, bis er sich wie mit Watte gefüllt anfühlte.   
Er wollte mich wiedersehen und sehr wahrscheinlich erneut mit mir Schlafen. Ich ließe es mit mir machen, weil ich ein Dummkopf war. Musste mich erst die halbe Schule durch die Straßen jagen, bis ich der Realität ins Gesicht sah? Bucky und ich sollten das nicht tun.   
»Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?«  
»Ja, ich ... entschuldige, bin in Gedanken.« Mit der Gabel pickte ich mir eine Erbse aus meinem Gemüse heraus und schob sie mir in den Mund.   
»Das merke ich. Ist auf der Party wirklich nichts passiert? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Schatz.«   
Augenblicklich verschluckte ich mich, dass ich nach Luft ringend ein Glas Wasser leerte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zwang ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ma taxierte mich mit ihrem Blick, ehe sie es seufzend aufgab. »Wenn du es so willst.  
Es war besser, wenn sie nichts wusste. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte jemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Jemand, der ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte. Mir fiele auf Anhieb Sharon Carter ein, aber sie würde wohl auch ausflippen, wenn sie von mir und Bucky erfuhr. Außerdem gehörte Sharon zu Natashas Clique, zu nah an der Quelle allen Übels also. Und Sam ... der könnte den Mund und die Fäuste nicht halten, sobald mich Bucky, wie es sich gehörte, wie Dreck behandelte.


	9. IX

Ich verbrachte den restlichen Samstag damit, in meinem Bett liegend vor mich hin zu träumen. Wenn ich meine Ma auf der Treppe hörte, sprang ich schnell auf meinen Stuhl und schnappte mir meinen Zeichenblock. Ab und zu summte mein Handy, weil Sam sich Sorgen um mich machte. Ihm war mein Verschwinden aufgefallen und er wollte nach mir sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, wie es mir ging.   
So oft ich ihm auch versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war, klopfte es am Nachmittag an mein Fenster. Wenn noch mehr Leute den Einstieg benutzten, musste ich Ma Erklärungen geben, die ich nicht vorweisen konnte.   
»Sam«, seufzte ich, öffnete aber mein Fenster, damit er hereinklettern konnte, »ich hab doch gesagt, es ist alles okay.«  
Mein Freund nahm meine Worte hin. Er musterte mich trotzdem von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er sich auf mein Bett fallen ließ.   
»Weißt du, wie froh ich bin, dass Brock dich nicht in die Finger bekommen hat? So betrunken wie der war ...«  
Hätte er mich sicher in den Kofferraum seines Wagens gesperrt und erst außerhalb der Stadt halbnackt wieder rausgelassen. Ich kannte Brocks _Späße_ nur allzu gut, aber er entwickelte sich zu meinem geringsten Problem.  
»B-bucky hat mich vor ihm in Sicherheit gebracht. Glaube ich.«   
Sam hob beide Augenbrauen, als er das hörte. Klang es wirklich so unwahrscheinlich, dass Bucky sich etwas aus jemandem wie mir machte?   
»Wie betrunken war der denn oder ist er auf den Kopf gefallen? Du hast ihm hoffentlich den Stinkefinger gezeigt.«  
»Nein«, antwortete ich, »ich ... wir ...«   
Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Meine Zunge klebte mir am Gaumen, da half auch kein Schlucken und Sam stand langsam auf. Er sah mir wohl an, was mir auf dem Herzen lag.   
»Nicht doch, Steve ... das hast du _nicht_ getan.«   
»D-doch.«   
Sam fluchte, während mir schlecht wurde.


	10. X

Nachdem ich Sam alles gebeichtet hatte, was es zu erzählen gab, kippte mein Freund hintenüber aufs Bett. Er blieb lange Zeit dort liegen und starrte an die Decke. Ich lauschte währenddessen dem Ticken meiner Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch.  
»Ich mag ihn, Sam.«  
»Das weiß ich bereits, Steve. Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn jemand seinen Namen erwähnt oder wir dazu gezwungen sind, eines seiner Spiele anzuschauen. Allerdings dachte oder besser hoffte ich, dass es sich mal ändert.«  
Als würde ich hier auf der Highschool mal einen anderen Jungen treffen ...  
Die Chance stünde höher, wenn wir uns auf den Colleges aufteilten, wo ich Bucky sicher nie zu Gesicht bekäme. Sportler schrieben sich auf den Renommierten ein, die schon Dutzende Profis hervorgebracht hatten.   
»Es ist sicher nur ein Ausrutscher«, bemerkte ich leise, behielt Buckys Wunsch für mich, dass er mich wieder treffen wollte.   
»Das sagst du zwar, hoffst aber auf etwas anderes. Ich kenn dich doch.«  
Sam setzte sich auf, seufzte, ehe er mir einen Klaps gegen die Schulter gab. Leider kannte er mich wirklich zu gut.   
»Tut mir leid.«   
Wieder seufzte er.   
»Ja, und das sollte nicht so sein. Man schämt sich nicht für seine Gefühle. Ich mache dir Vorwürfe, obwohl du nichts dafür kannst. Na ja, außer Steve sein.«  
Ich konnte schlecht jemand anderes sein und ich wusste, dass ich mich deswegen in Schwierigkeiten brachte.   
»Sind wir noch Freunde?«  
»Stand das je zur Debatte?« Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich brauchte jetzt Gewissheit. Als ich den Kopf schüttelte, legte mir Sam den Arm um die Schultern. »Siehst du. Einmal Buddies, immer Buddies.«  
»Danke. Was mache ich jetzt?«  
»Wir gehen jetzt runter zu deiner Ma und ziehen uns einen Film rein. Der Rest kann warten.«  
»Du versuchst nur, mich abzulenken.«  
Ich kannte ihn auch gut. Für den Moment war es okay.


	11. XI

Minutenlang hielt ich die losen Enden meiner Schnürsenkel zwischen meinen Fingern und starrte die Haustür an. Die Wochenenden vergingen immer recht schnell, aber dieses schien mir noch kürzer vorgekommen zu sein als sonst. Hatte mir Sam wirklich erst vor zwei Tagen Mut zugesprochen?  
Tu einfach so, als sei nichts passiert. Das klang so einfach, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das konnte. Ich verriet mich bestimmt, wenn ich Bucky sah oder Natasha, oder Sharon. Sollte irgendjemand die Party erwähnen ... vielleicht sollte ich heute nicht zur Schule gehen.   
»Komm schon, Steve, es wird alles gut.« Ich hätte den Motivationskurs belegen sollen. Seufzend band ich mir die Schuhe zu und nahm meinen Rucksack. Gerade rechtzeitig, um den Schulbus vorbeifahren zu sehen. Von ihrem Platz ganz hinten aus lachten sich Brock samt seinen Jungs über mich schlapp.  
Ein Gutes hatte es: Mir wurde weder das Bein gestellt, noch musste ich mich mit Brock auseinandersetzen, der mich auf der Feier fürchterlich vermisst hatte. Ganze fünfzehn Minuten Ruhe, zumindest dachte ich das, bis am Straßenrand ein silberner Kombi hielt.   
»Hey, du Schlafmütze, suchst du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?«  
Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte doch den Bus geschafft. Mein Lächeln hielt ich krampfhaft aufrecht, während ich auf Sharon zuging und mich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ.   
»Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir.«  
»Kein Problem.« Sie zwinkerte mir zu, ehe sie sich in den Verkehr einfädelte, summte dabei ein Lied von den Spice Girls mit. »Wie war dein Wochenende? Bist du Freitag gut nach Hause gekommen? Als ich losfahren wollte, habe ich dich nirgends entdeckt.«  
»J-ja, es war ... ich bin sehr früh weg. Brock, weißt du? Wochenende war soweit okay.«   
»Du solltest dich von ihm nicht so einschüchtern lassen, Steve.« Sie hatte gut reden. Sie war ja beliebt und er interessierte sich nicht für Mädchen.


	12. XII

Sharon gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die dringend unterhalten werden mussten. Wir genossen beide das Schweigen und hörten der Musik im Radio zu. Das änderte sich, als wir uns dem Parkplatz der Schule näherten.  
»Du kannst mich hier rauslassen.«  
Ich wollte keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören, der unweigerlich auf uns zukam, wenn jemand mich in ihrem Wagen sieht. Sie triezten Sharon nur meinetwegen.  
»Steve, ich weiß, warum du das vorschlägst, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen.«  
Seufzend rutschte ich trotzdem auf meinem Sitz hinunter, bis nur noch mein Hintern ihn berührte. Ich meinte es ja nur gut.  
»Okay.«  
»Weißt du, die anderen halten dich nur für seltsam, weil du dich in der Bibliothek versteckst. Das sage ich dir nicht zum ersten Mal.«  
»Nicht zum ersten Mal sage ich dir«, ich drehte mein Gesicht zur Seitenscheibe, beobachtete die vorbeischnellenden Häuser, »dass sie in mir immer den Freak sehen.«  
Ich wollte Natasha Romanoff nicht näher kennenlernen, denn sonst fühlte ich mich mies. Richtig mies, weil ich mit ihrem Freund geschlafen hatte. Es ging mir damit ohnehin nicht gut. Bucky ... wie sollte ich nur damit umgehen? Mit ihm?  
»Sharon, du hattest doch schon Dates, oder?«  
»Ich würde ja sagen, wer das noch nicht hatte, aber das wäre unfair«, meinte sie lächelnd, ehe sie sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte, »ja, einige. Willst du etwas Bestimmtes wissen?«  
»Was steckt hinter den Worten ›kann ich dich wiedersehen‹?«  
»Nun, dass er es schön mit einem fand und es gern wiederholen möchte. Ist das ein allgemeines Beispiel oder hat dich das wirklich jemand gefragt?« Sharon blieb eine Sekunde stumm, ehe sie mich angrinste. Ich ahnte Böses. »Von wegen Brock hat dir aufgelauert. Du hast dich also heimlich mit jemandem getroffen!«  
»N-nein«, wehrte ich vergebens ab, »du ziehst die falschen Schlüsse.«  
»Natürlich, und du wirst auch gar nicht rot!«


	13. XIII

Sie triezte mich im Scherz, stieß mir sacht immer mal wieder den Ellbogen in den Oberarm. Ich schwor mir trotzdem zu schweigen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als wir auf dem Parkplatz fuhren. Sharon parkte immer am gleichen Platz: direkt neben Natasha. Ich wappnete mich bereits mit gesenktem Blick für das Bild, das ich gleich zu sehen bekam.   
»Nanu«, wunderte sich Sharon, dass ich langsam aufsah und mir einen ähnlichen Ausruf verkniff. Da stand weder Natashas Wagen noch sie selbst. Nur Bucky, der die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte - mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Wenn Sharon kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, was in mir vorging.  
»Danke fürs Aufgabeln, Sharon. Nach Hause komm ich allein«, beeilte ich mich zu sagen, bevor ich die Tür aufmachte und vom Sitz glitt. Ich landete direkt vor ihm, schaute aber weiterhin auf den Boden. So viel zum Thema Gelassenheit ...   
»Steve?«   
»Muss zum Unterricht«, murmelte ich und ging. Sie rief mir nach, doch ich zwang mich zum Weitergehen. In der Bibliothek hielt ich erst inne, wo ich an der Tür langsam zu Boden glitt.   
»Steve, alles okay?«  
Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, was ich Bruce Banner nicht sagen konnte. Er näherte sich mir, setzte sich sogar neben mich auf den Boden, während ich mir nur eines wünschte: Bucky in die Augen sehen zu können und wie Sam es mir geraten hatte - einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert.   
»Ich bin ein Dummkopf, oder?«  
»Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?«   
Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wenige Sekunden später nickte ich, was Bruce leise lachen ließ.   
»Ich glaube, ich hab was Dummes gemacht.«  
»Haben wir das nicht alle mal? Gut, ich weiß nicht, worum es geht, aber du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen.«  
Das wollte ich nicht eine Sekunde.


	14. XIV

Bruce wünschte mir viel Glück, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Ich erreichte meinen Spind rechtzeitig, um nicht wieder vom Footballstar Donald Blake, den sie nur den Donnergott nannten, umgelaufen zu werden. Er hatte seinen leider direkt neben meinem und übersah mich ständig. So wusste ich wenigstens, warum sie ihm diesen Namen gegeben hatten. Es tat verflucht weh.   
»Hey.«   
Ich zuckte unter der Hand weg, die mir auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Das bereute ich auf der Stelle, denn Bucky sah verständnislos auf mich herunter. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es mir verdammt unangenehm war, aus heiterem Himmel angetippt zu werden.   
»Ja«, stammelte ich, den Rucksack an meine Brust gepresst, als wäre er mein Schild. All die Jahre hatte er mich nie berührt oder auch nur angesehen. Es fühlte sich einfach nur seltsam an, dass er mich beachtete.   
»Geht es dir gut?«   
In meinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Er wollte wissen, wie es mir ging.   
»G-gut, denke ich.«  
»Sicher?«   
Ehe ich es verhindern konnte, legte er mir eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sämtliche Luft in meinen Lungen verflog bei dieser Berührung. Gebannt schaute ich zu ihm auf, bis er seine Hand zurücknahm. Seinen Blick konnte ich nicht deuten und er wich meinem sogar aus.   
»Hast kein Fieber.«  
Natürlich nicht. Auch, wenn man das jetzt sicher meinen könnte, weil es mir peinlich war. Ich stand hier mit Bucky vor meinem Spind - fast wie in meinen Träumen. Einige Schüler schauten kurz zu uns rüber, fanden den Anblick wohl weniger schräg.   
»Sag mal, hast du heute Zeit?«  
»W-wie? J-ja, glaub schon.«  
»Kann ich zu dir nach Hause kommen?«   
Bucky sah mich kein einziges Mal an, was mich umso mehr verwirrte. Scherzte er oder war es ihm ernst? War das ein offizieller Besuch oder kam er durchs Fenster?  
»Meine Ma kommt heute später.«


	15. XV

»Das habe ich nicht damit gemeint, als ich sagte, du sollst dich normal geben.«  
Sam sprach mich später als erwartet darauf an. Natürlich hatte er davon erfahren, schließlich waren genug Leute auf dem Gang unterwegs gewesen. Ich biss in mein Sandwich und sah weiterhin auf die Tischplatte. Die Cafeteria war ausnahmsweise leer genug, dass ich mir einen guten Platz ergattern konnte. Sonst aßen wir immer draußen.  
»Mann, Steve«, er wuschelte mir seufzend mit einer Hand durchs Haar, während er sich neben mich setzte, »du lernst es einfach nicht.«  
»In meinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Ich kann seine Berührung immer noch spüren«, raunte ich, »denke ich.«  
Er schien weiter mit Watte vollgepackt. Den ganzen Tag über schwebte ich irgendwie auf Wolken, aber da ich für die meisten als Träumer bekannt war, bemerkte es niemand von Bedeutung. Na ja, außer die Person, von der Sam das gehört hatte.  
»Wer hat mich bei dir verpetzt?«  
»Hm?«   
Es war zur Abwechslung Sam, der meinem Blick auswich und die Schultern zuckte. Mich konnte er damit nicht täuschen.   
»Also jemand, von dem ich nichts wissen soll.«  
Von allen, die ich kannte, fiel mir eigentlich nur Bruce ein. Der behielt solche Sachen für sich, wenn man ihm nichts anderes sagte.   
»Steve, es geht hier nicht um mich.«   
Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu wissen. Ich drängte Sam zu keiner Antwort, denn es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Er stubste mich mit dem Ellbogen an und ich lächelte ihn an.  
»Alles okay.«   
»Danke. Es ist mir klar, wie unfair dir gegenüber das ist, aber ... es ist kompliziert.«  
»Okay.« Daraus machte ich ihm keinen Vorwurf.   
»Sag mal, wo sind eigentlich alle?«  
Eine gute Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste. Mich wunderte es schon, dass die Cafeteria so leer war, aber so was kam vor oder irgendwas war geschehen.  
»Wer weiß.«


	16. XVI

Wir hörten auf dem Weg zur Turnhalle laute Stimmen, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: Jemand prügelte sich gerade und wurde dafür auch noch bejubelt. Sam lenkte mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um mich zu schützen. Wie die Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte, nahmen diese Rauflustigen gern mich aufs Korn, sobald sie mich sahen.   
»Vollidioten. Das gibt Ärger.«  
»Ja«, stimmte ich zu und hoffte insgeheim darauf, dass einer Brock eine Lektion erteilte. Es geschähe ihm recht. Dafür mochte ich mich selbst nicht, wenn ich einen solchen Unsinn befürwortete.   
  
Jennifer Walters hielt sich als eine der Wenigen noch vor Stundenbeginn in den Kursräumen auf. Das hatte sie mit ihrem Cousin Bruce gemeinsam.   
»Hallo.«  
»Hi, Steve.«   
Sie sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, das ich gern erwiderte. Wir standen uns zwar nicht sehr nahe, aber sie behandelte mich auch nicht wie einen Freak.   
Wir sahen beide aus dem Fenster, als die Lehrer mit einem angeschlagenen Brock im Schlepptau zum Sekretariat gingen. Ihm lief Blut aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe und er hielt sich die Nase. Ich versuchte, nicht neugierig zu gaffen, doch Jennifer pfiff leise.   
»Bucky Barnes?«  
»Bucky ...«   
Meinen Blick wandte ich ab und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Brock hatte sicher Natasha aus irgendeinem Grund beleidigt. Provozieren lag ihm ja im Blut. Nur, gingen sich die beiden eigentlich aus dem Weg.   
»Dann wird die Gerüchteküche ja brodeln«, meinte Jennifer seufzend, vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich auch wieder anderen Sachen widmen. Dementsprechend sahen auch meine Skizzen aus: Porträts von Bucky mit oder ohne Verletzungen. Die packte ich gleich beiseite, bevor sie noch jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Am Ende hatte ich nur noch weiße Blätter ...  
Seufzend packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und stolperte Sam in die Arme.   
»Willst du mitfahren?«  
»Ja, klar.«   
Das war Absicht.


	17. XVII

»Ich schau mal, was ich über den Scheiß herausbekomme. Meide morgen den Bus, okay? Ich hole dich ab.«  
»Okay.«   
Das war mir sowieso lieber, als auf engem Raum mit Brock Rumlow oder Sharon auszuharren. Sam legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und zog mich an sich.  
»Hey, ich passe schon auf dich auf.«  
Seine Worte brachten mich zum Lächeln. Ich lehnte mich zurück und tastete nach dem Türgriff. Auf keinen Fall durfte ich vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen. Heulsuse war das Letzte, was ich von ihm hören wollte.  
»Danke, Sam.«  
»Bis morgen.« Er zwinkerte mich grinsend an, wusste genau, was ich mir verkniff. Er kannte mich zu gut.   
Ma stellte mir vor der Arbeit Sandwiches in den Kühlschrank, falls ich nach der Schule Hunger hatte. Ich nahm mir den Teller, zog die Folie ab und nahm ihn mit nah oben in mein Zimmer. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss, plumpste meine Tasche auf den Boden. Ich wollte am liebsten ins Bett sinken und für eine ganze Weile dort liegen bleiben. Vielleicht Sharon anrufen, ob sie wusste, was zwischen Brock und Bucky vorgefallen war. Wie schwer es Bucky getroffen hatte ...   
Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn verletzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war während eines Spiels gewesen. Einer von der gegnerischen Mannschaft hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst und Buckys Nase getroffen. Von dem ganzen Blut, das daraus gelaufen war, war mir auf der Tribüne schlecht geworden. Noch Wochen nach dem Spiel hatte mir gegenüber Sharon immer wieder Natashas Gejammer über Buckys hässliche Verletzung erwähnt. Sicher sah er in der Zeit nicht ganz so attraktiv aus wie sonst, aber ich hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, die Verletzung abzutasten.   
Seufzend schüttelte ich die Gedanken ab und biss in mein Sandwich. Egal, was zwischen uns lief, ich dürfte ihn nie öffentlich anfassen.

 

 


	18. XVIII

Ich wartete mit meinem Zeichenblock auf dem Bett und kritzelte vor mich hin, aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er sich bei mir blicken ließ. Vielleicht konnte er nicht, weil seine Freunde bei ihm waren. Natasha kümmerte sich in diesem Augenblick um seine Verletzung ... allein bei dem Gedanken umfasste ich meinen Bleistift fester.   
Wie sehr ich sie all die Jahre darum beneidet hatte - sie und ihre kleinen Momente mit ihm. Mom gäbe jetzt zum Besten, dass Eifersucht und Missgunst keine Eigenschaften in der Familie Rogers waren, die sie billigte. Ich sollte mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass sich jemand etwas aus Bucky machte. Dass ihn jemand liebte.  
»Sie passt sowieso besser zu ihm«, erklärte ich meiner Leinwand, ehe ich sie beiseite legte. Ich schwor mir, dass ich dieses Portrait beendete, ohne daraus ein weiteres Abbild von Bucky zu machen. Meine Sammlung der Schande war sowieso viel zu groß.  
Ich brauchte Luft. Ablenkung. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Blick in mein Geschichtsbuch werfen, um für die Klausur am Montag zu lernen oder mich mit meinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigen. Mit einer Hand fischte ich in meinem Rucksack nach meinen Büchern, während ich mit der anderen das Fenster öffnete.   
»Dachte schon, du lässt mich hier hängen.«  
Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, als ich mich langsam erhob und umwandte. Als er wieder normal arbeitete, registrierte ich die dunkle Verfärbung unter seinem rechten Auge und die aufgeplatzte Oberlippe. Er erwiderte mein Starren halb lächelnd.   
»Du solltest den anderen mal sehen.«  
»Habe ich. Brock ... er sah ... schlimm aus.«  
»Und es war noch zu wenig«, murmelte Bucky, dass ich das Thema wechselte. Mir lag nicht viel an Brock, aber ich wollte auch nicht hören, wie jemand davon sprach, was der verdiente oder nicht.   
»Magst du was essen? Mom hat Sandwiches gemacht.«   
Buckys Blick war unbezahlbar, als er mich anstarrte.


	19. XIX

»Du meinst es ernst.«   
Er sah mich verblüfft an.   
Hätte ich einen Scherz machen wollen, wozu ich gerade nicht imstande war, kämen die Sandwiches meiner Ma niemals darin vor.   
»N-natürlich.«   
Es kam nichts Gutes bei heraus, wenn wir uns weiterhin in meinem Zimmer aufhielten. Sechs Fuß hinter neben ihm stand das Bett, in dem wir ... ich senkte den Blick auf den Teppich und betete im Stillen darum, nicht zu erröten. Er machte sich letztendlich darüber lustig.  
»Du bist ...« Schräg. Peinlich. Seltsam.   
Das hatte ich alles schon gehört, darum war ich froh über die Störung. Unten klingelte jemand und da jeder wusste, dass meine Ma auf Arbeit war, wollte diese Person zu mir.   
»Ich muss an die Tür«, erklärte ich leise und schlüpfte aus meinem Zimmer. Wenn mir auch nur einer aus der Schule gesagt hätte, Bucky Barnes käme zu mir durchs Fenster hereingekrochen, wäre ich vor Lachen wohl gestorben. Doch da wartete er nun, während meine Füße mich mehr oder weniger sicher die Treppe hinuntertrugen.   
Es könnte Brock hinter der Tür lungern, aber der wartete lieber bis zum nächsten Morgen vor der Schule – immer. Trotzdem öffnete ich sie vorsichtiger als sonst und war erleichtert über Sharons Auftauchen. Zumindest, bis ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
»Was ist denn los?«  
»Was los ist«, wiederholte sie mit hoher Stimme, die mir nur allzu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Etwas hatte sie aufgewühlt. »James Buchanan Barnes ist los.«  
Sie schob mich zurück ins Haus und schloss die Tür mit einem unnötigen Knall. Gut, dass Ma das nicht gehört hatte. Sharon nannte Bucky bei seinem vollen Namen nur dann, wenn er ihrer Meinung nach Mist gebaut hatte. Immer dann, wenn es auch mit Natasha zu tun hatte. Eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in mir breit. Sie wurde schlimmer, als Sharon Buckys Namen zischte.


	20. XX

Er stand auf der untersten Treppenstufe mit einer Hand auf dem Geländer und der anderen in der Hosentasche vergraben. Den Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht recht einschätzen, denn Bucky wusste, wie man ein Pokerface aufsetzte.   
Hinter der ruhigen Art konnte sich ein brodelnder Vulkan verbergen. Jetzt gab es zwei davon in diesem Raum, denn Sharon verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Ich hatte sie mehrmals dabei beobachtet, um zu wissen, dass sie sich davon abhielt, ihm an die Gurgel zu springen. Was immer Bucky getan hatte, es ging ihr sehr nahe. Zu nahe. Natashamäßig.  
»Du wagst es, Steve zu belästigen, statt dich um deine Freundin zu kümmern, die alle Hände voll damit zu tun hat, das Chaos zu beseitigen? Das DU angerichtet hast?«  
»Tu nicht so, als ginge für Nat jetzt die Welt unter. Sie ist nicht so schwach wie du, dass sie mit einer Schwierigkeit mehr nicht zurechtkommt. Sie hat das gewollt, wie du weißt. Sicher nicht meine Schlägerei mit Rumlow, aber sie wird es lediglich als weitere Hürde sehen.«  
Worum ging es eigentlich? Könnte mir das einer von ihnen endlich erklären? Ich stand hilflos daneben, während sie sich in den Haaren hatten.   
»Außerdem«, fügte Bucky mit dem gleichen Grinsen hinzu, mit dem er seine Gegenspieler auf dem Feld bedachte, »meinte meine Exfreundin immer wieder, ich sollte mich meinen Gefühlen für Steve stellen.«

Ich träumte.   
Das musste einfach ein Traum sein, indem sich meine tief im Inneren vergrabenen Wünsche erfüllten. Oder ich steckte in der Matrix, Bewusstlosigkeit, einer Fata Morgana fest.   
Er konnte unmöglich das eben gesagt und es auch noch ernst gemeint haben. Ich blinzelte, denn zu mehr war ich nicht imstande. Wäre Sam hier, wüsste er, was zu tun war, aber er war es nicht. Sharon hatte es gehört und die ... die holte mit ihrer Faust aus.


	21. XXI

»Sharon!«  
Wie konnte sie nur ihre Hand gegen jemanden wie Bucky erheben? Selbst, wenn er Natasha verletzt hatte, rechtfertigte das doch nicht ihr Verhalten ... oder, was wusste ich schon. Nur, dass sie ihm nicht wehtun durfte, weil es nicht richtig war – dachte ich zumindest.  
Beide sahen mich an. Sharon blickte überrascht über ihre Schulter, während Bucky mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln bedachte, bei dem mir jetzt nicht warm ums Herz werden sollte. Um ein Pokerherz bemüht, trat ich zwischen sie und sorgte für etwas Abstand. Es gefiel ihr natürlich nicht. Natürlich, denn jetzt fühlte Sharon sich wohl von mir verraten.   
»Peggy würde sich in diesem Moment für dich schämen.« Das saß, als hätte ich meine beste Freundin mit einem Pfeil direkt ins Herz getroffen. Unfair von mir, ausgerechnet ihr Vorbild – ihre Tante – zu erwähnen, aber es musste sein. Jedenfalls fand ich das, bis sie bis zur Tür zurückwich und ihre Hände mit hochgezogenen Schultern in die Hosentaschen schob.   
»Steve ...« Ihre unausgesprochene Frage schmerzte. Ja, wie konnte ich sie dermaßen verletzen?   
»Was immer du von Bucky hältst«, ich holte tief Luft, »es ist letztendlich eine Sache zwischen ihm und ... Natasha.«   
Ihr Name lag wie Blei auf meiner Zunge und hinterließ einen unschönen Nachgeschmack. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich sie verteidigte. Für mich hätte sie nie so was getan. Das wusste ich, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.   
»Kluger Ratschlag«, bemerkte Bucky, »an den sollten sich gewisse Leute halten.«  
»Könntest du die Provokationen lassen? Wenn du dich prügeln willst,gehe zurück zu Brock.«  
 _Nein, du Dussel_ , schalt ich mich. Mir lag was daran, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen bis das Blut floss. Ihm jedoch schien es egal zu sein. Weil es  _nur_  Sharon war? Von der er wenig hielt, wie er klar gemacht hatte.


	22. XXII

»Tust du mir den Gefallen und gehst nach Hause.«  
Ich wandte mich nicht an Bucky, sondern an Sharon, die mit meiner Bitte sichtlich zu kämpfen hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keine böse Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. Dafür war ich ihr genauso dankbar wie für ihren stillen Abgang.   
Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht zum Verschnaufen und eigentlich wollte ich es schnell hinter mich bringen. Bucky stieß einen leisen, anerkennenden, Pfiff aus. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich mich vielleicht darüber gefreut.   
Tief Luft holend, wappnete ich mich gegen ihn. Alles an ihm, was mich vom Wichtigem ablenkte.   
»Von dir hätte ich gern Antworten und Erklärungen. Was genau geht hier vor?«  
»Jetzt sofort?«  
Man beantwortete keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. Natürlich wollte ich auf der Stelle wissen, was los war. Er hatte Sharon erzählt, dass er Gefühle für mich hegte. Obwohl er mich all die Jahre über ignorierte und Natasha ... sie waren ein Paar, oder nicht ...  
»J-ja.« Von diesem Verwirrspiel bekam ich noch Kopfschmerzen.   
»Kurzfassung lautet: Carter gibt mir die Schuld, dass ihre heißgeliebte Freundin Nat sich auf eine Fake-Beziehung mit mir einließ und sie den Posten als Captain der Cheerleader räumt.«  
Bucky lehnte sich schulterzuckend zurück an die Treppe.   
»Das kann sie meinetwegen denken, wenn es ihr besser gefällt. Nat und ich haben das beide zusammen durchgezogen bis zum Schluss. Es war unsere Entscheidung, okay? Ich möchte, dass du das verstehst.«   
»Momentan schwirrt mir zu sehr der Kopf«, gestand ich ihm, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Er streckte sogar eine Hand aus, um mich zu tätscheln. Es tat gut. Sehr sogar und es half mir, mich zu sammeln.  »Ihr habt das alles gespielt. Warum?«   
»Weil Nat mit einem Collegestudenten zusammen ist. Und ich, na ja, bin schwul. Dazu noch ziemlich verrückt nach dir, tut mir leid.«


	23. XXIII

Bucky mochte mich.  
Blinzelnd sah ich ihn an, während er mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln bedachte.  
»Wenn du wüsstest, wie gut es tut, es endlich rauszulassen. Hätte ich am liebsten viel früher getan.«  
»Warum hast du es nicht?« An dem Abend der Party wäre der beste Zeitpunkt gewesen, oder? Ich hätte mehr Zutrauen gefasst als jetzt. Im Moment wusste ich einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf stand.  
»Es klingt sicher dämlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich Angst vor einem Korb hatte. Aber du hast mich auf der Party und danach nicht abgewiesen, also ...«  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schürzte die Lippen, während mein Gesicht sich sicher rötete.  
»Na ja, du magst mich ebenfalls. Auch, wenn es wahrscheinlich nur der Sex ist.«  
Ein Klumpen bildete sich in meinem Hals. Nur Sex. Unfassbar, dass er das dachte, aber wie könnte er nicht. Wir hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen.  
»Ich ...«, jetzt sag es, Steve, »ich mag dich nicht einfach nur. Es ist schon länger mehr, sonst hätte ich auf der Party nie – ich kann es nicht einfach so mit jemanden, denke ich.«  
Wenn ich so weitermachte, redete ich mich noch um Kopf und Kragen. In meinen Tagträumen war es immer einfacher.  
»Wirklich?«, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken, beugte sich so nah zu mir heran, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Unweigerlich erinnerte es mich an die Party. Bucky hatte sich mir gegenüber genauso verhalten. Da war sogar das gleiche Funkeln in den Augen.  
»Du nutzt meine Schwäche aus.«  
»Ich weiß, aber was soll ich machen? Du sagtest, du magst mich.«  
Ja, aber ... aber ...  
Er spielte nicht fair. Sein Lächeln, dieser eine Blick und sein Daumen, mit dem er über meine Wange strich, machten mich hilflos. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, vergaß ich Sharon, Natasha und alles weitere.


	24. XXIV

Bucky spielte weiter sein unfaires Spiel, bis sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche klingelte. Eben noch war sein Mund mit anderen Dingen als Sprechen beschäftigt gewesen, jetzt drängte sich die Realität mit ihren unschönen Seiten wieder in den Vordergrund. Augenrollend griff er in die Tasche, während er mich anstarrte und mich allein mit seinem Blick bannte.  
»Ich habe gerade wichtigere Sachen zu tun, Nat, also mach es kurz.«  
Seinen Daumen hakte er in eine der Gürtelschlaufen meiner Jeans, als ich mich unter ihm wandte. Er lächelte über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, doch mir wurde mulmig zumute. Mit ihm rummachen, während er mit seiner Ex telefonierte? Niemals.  
»Sah schon schlimmer aus. Mhm. Ja, Mama.« Er verdrehte die Augen, bevor seine Finger sich aberwitzig unter den Bund meiner Boxershorts stahlen. Wieder wandte ich mich. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!  
»Bucky!«  
Mein hilfloser Ausruf sorgte nur dafür, dass er mich zufrieden angrinste.   
Mistkerl, formte ich mit den Lippen, lobte mich über mein Selbstbewusstsein, bis ich sich sein Blick veränderte. Bis eben hatte er mich nur ärgern wollen, aber jetzt sah er mich an wie eine Schlange, die in Erwartung einer schönen Mahlzeit lauerte.   
»Ich lege jetzt auf, Nat, bis dann.«  
Das Handy landete neben mir auf dem Kissen, bevor Bucky sich über mir abstützte, dass kaum ein Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns blieb.   
»Steve?«  
»J-ja?«  
»Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was wir auf der Party gemacht haben?«  
Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper. Natürlich, davon träumte ich praktisch die ganze Nacht lang. Seine Berührungen ... ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, aber er bemerkte meine Reaktion sowieso und strich mir über die Stirn. Fast schon wie ein Trösten.  
»Das hier wird jetzt viel schlimmer.«  
Oh Gott. Mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er sich aufsetzte, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Er spielte einfach nicht fair. Verdammt.


	25. XXV

Vermutlich zerstörte ich gleich den Moment, den wir miteinander teilten, aber mir lag da eine wichtige Frage auf der Zunge.  
»Sind wir jetzt ein Paar?«  
Bucky hielt inne, mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare zu streicheln, aber er schob mich nicht von sich oder stand auf. Er blieb liegen und schaute gedankenverloren an die Decke.  
»Willst du mich denn? Und bevor du antwortest, sollte dir klar sein, dass es nicht unbedingt besser für dich laufen wird.«  
_Schlimmer als jetzt kann es doch kaum werden_ , hätte ich nur zu gern auf unpassende, humorvolle Art gesagt. Was sollte sich auch ändern? Brock Rumlow hätte nur einen weiteren Grund, mich jeden Tag aufzumischen. Sharon ... nun ja, sie würde weiter wütend auf mich sein. Mit all dem konnte ich leben, denn hiermit ging ein unvorstellbarer Traum tatsächlich in Erfüllung. Das verriet ich an dieser Stelle lieber noch nicht.  
»Ich will dein Freund sein.«  
»Dann sind wir jetzt ein Paar«, meinte Bucky mit einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er über mich hinweg aus dem Bett kletterte, »aber sag später nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe.«  
»Das klingt fast so, als möchtest du nicht mit mir zusammen sein.«  
Er zog sich so lange schweigend an, dass ich mit keiner Antwort mehr rechnete. Hatte ich ihn verärgert?  
»Wenn ich das nicht wollte, Steve, hätte ich eine Menge Dinge gelassen. Angefangen von dem, was auf der Party geschehen ist bis hin zu meiner Prügelei mit Rumlow. Aber ich bereue nichts und würde es immer wieder tun.«  
Das Letzte, was ich wollte, was, dass er sich noch einmal mit Brock anlegte. Weder für mich noch für sonst wen ... auch, wenn der Kerl es verdiente ...  
»Okay. Über die Sache mit Rumlow sollten wir noch einmal reden. Sobald wir beide angezogen sind.«  
Ich fühlte mich nackt nicht wohl.


	26. XXVI

Es überraschte mich, dass Bucky mir hinunter ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Ich hatte mit mehr Protest gerechnet.  
»Möchtest du etwas trinken?«  
»Gern.«  
Der Anblick, wie er sich auf das Sofa lümmelte, kam mir Immer noch wie ein Traum vor. Sicherheitshalber zwickte ich mir in den Arm und stellte fest, dass er weiterhin dort saß.   
»Wow, Bucky Barnes ist mein Freund.« Es laut auszusprechen war surreal. Die ganze Situation war es, aber ich gewöhnte mich besser dran.  
Eine Flasche Limonade holte ich aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank, bevor ich beides auf den Tisch stellte. Bucky sah mich erwartungsvoll an und mir war nicht klar, ob er auf das Trinken wartete oder auf das folgende Gespräch. Wie fing ich dieses heikle Thema an?  
»Also ...«  
»Um es kurz zu machen: Ich hab ihn deinetwegen verprügelt. Nun ja, nicht ganz, er ging mir auch ordentlich auf den Sack.«  
Die Flasche entglitt mir fast aus den Fingern, doch es gelang mir, sich festzuhalten. Langsam schenkte ich uns beiden ein und sammelte mich. Gemischte Gefühle rumorten in mir. Da war die Freude, dass nicht nur irgendjemand Brock eine Lektion verpasst hatte, nein, Bucky hatte es für mich getan. Aber, und das war es, was die Freude trübte ...  
»Okay, aber du weißt, dass es jetzt etwas spät kommt? Er hat mich seit Beginn der Highschool auf dem Schirm. Ich bezweifle, dass er von nun an damit aufhört. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass es nur schlimmer wird.«  
Wenn es so käme, überlebte ich es nicht bis zum Abschluss. Der Gedanke machte mir Angst. Meine Hände zitterten.  
»Ich hab’s mitbekommen, Steve.« Bucky schluckte. »Ich hab an ihm all meinen Frust ausgelassen, der sich in mir aufgestaut hat. Glaub mir, dir wird er nie wieder wehtun.«  
Das bezweifelte ich, wenn ich ehrlich war.


	27. XXVII

Bucky verschwand wieder durch das Fenster, weil es seiner Meinung nach zu normal wäre, die Tür zu nehmen. Selbst, nachdem ich ihn auf die Gefahren eines Absturzes hinwies, sprang er vom Fensterbrett einfach auf den Rasen.  
Verrückt, aber meine Verärgerung verrauchte, als Bucky mich angrinste. Ich gewöhnte mich wohl nie an den Gedanken, dass er mein ... Freund ... war.  
Wunder geschahen doch.

Meine Ma kam, für ihre Verhältnisse, spät nach Hause. Ich machte gerade Abendessen warm, als ich ihre Tasche auf den Boden plumpsen hörte.  
»Steve, Schatz, ich bin wieder da.«  
»Hi Ma, ist Chili okay für dich?«  
Ihr Gesicht zeigte mit Sicherheit wenig Begeisterung, wenn ich sie jetzt ansah, aber die Reste mussten eben langsam weg. Meine Ma hasste Verschwendung jeglicher Art, deswegen setzte sie sich ruhig an den gedeckten Tisch.  
»Heute wurde einer deiner Mitschüler ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Weißt du was davon?«  
Ich rührte weiter mit dem Kochlöffel im Chili und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, damit sie nicht mein verräterisches Gesicht sah.  
»Hab nur gehört, dass sich zwei Jungen in den Haaren hatten. Ich saß im Klassenzimmer, Ma, da bekommt man nicht allzu viel mit.«  
Wie ich sie kannte, reichte ihr diese Antwort nicht. Hinter mir scharrte der Stuhl auf dem Parkett, als sie aufstand und zu mir kam. Statt mich ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, legte sie ihre Arme um mich.  
»Wenn du etwas wüsstest, würdest du es mir sagen, nicht wahr? Mein Steve ist ein guter Junge.«  
So, wie sie das sagte, bekam ich gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich konnte ihr nichts erzählen. Sie würde es nicht verstehen.  
»Natürlich, Ma«, versicherte ich ihr und setzte mein strahlendstes Lächeln aus, »Essen ist fertig.«  
Sie sagte beim Essen, dass für sie derjenige der Schuldige war, der die Schlägerei angezettelt hatte. Probleme ließen sich gewaltfrei lösen.  
Ach Ma ...


End file.
